ATRAPEN AL LADRÓN!
by NidPotter
Summary: Hermione está a punto de casarse pero a nuestro héroe ojiverde se le ocurre una idea para evitarlo. ¿será que hermione querrá ser secuestrada?. HaHe ONESHOT. No buena en summarys


**NINGUNO **de los personajes que aquí se presentan son míos pero sí de JK Rowling, que no se diga a escribir el verdadero amor en sus libros, y de aquellos que hayan pagado sus derechos como la Warner BROS., yo sólo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento

Aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de **potter5**, **DanEmma**, **MayuBlack**, **Vale-Chan**, **dunachan**, **Rowensweet14** y **Trisha23** por sus reviews en el fic "No Sirve de Nada", MUCHAS gracias por su tiempo, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz.

**¡DETENGAN AL LADRÓN!**

-aún estás a tiempo Hermione

En el cuarto de aquella casa tres mujeres conversaban: la primera era una pelirroja con vestido negro que conversaba con la segunda, una novia vestida de blanco bastante nerviosa, acompañadas por una amiga suya de pelo rubio con enormes ojos pero elegante vestidura.

-no tengo nada que pensar Ginny, de verdad

-no estoy muy segura de dejarte salir a casarte con mi hermano

El motivo del nerviosismo de Hermione y las formales ropas de sus dos amigas era una ocasión especial: su boda con Ron Weasley, cosa que Ginny no comprendía y Luna odiaba a pesar de tratar de esconderlo. Llevaba 3 años de relación con el pelirrojo después de salir del colegio, y a pesar de sus constantes peleas siempre se encontentaban, aunque la razón de estas era ahora diferente, ahora la causa era Harry y su noviecita modelo

-ahora vengo

Anunció la pequeña Weasley saliendo de la habitación. Luna se acercó a Hermione

-estás pensando en él ¿verdad?

-n-no sé de qué hablas

Para su mala suerte la rubia no le creyó ni una sola palabra

-sólo vas a hacerte daño a ti...y a Ron

-¡apresúrate hija o llegarás tarde,

Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Era la voz de su padre, quien tocaba un par de veces para asegurarse de que la castaña lo oyera

-¡sí papá!

Debía admitir que estaba enamorada, el único problema era que no de Ronald, sino de Harry, y si se casaba era porque había decidido seguir con su vida y olvidarse del ojiverde, después de todo él ya tenía una novia que, según su prometido, amaba con toda su alma

-hay que admitirlo Luna, Harry jamás se fijará en mí. Es hora de continuar

-vaya, por fin aceptas que lo amas...pero esto de casarse así...no lo creo correcto

-no sigas ya, por favor ¿no entiendes que me duele?

No quería llorar de nuevo, los pasados días sólo se concentró en pensar que llegaría a querer a su amigo, que pronto los dos reirían de eso sentados en un sofá y frente a ellos sus hijos jugarían contentos... aunque ese pensamiento siempre transformaba a Ron en Harry y a los pelirrojos niños en pequeños con cabello rebelde y ojos profundamente verdes

-¿estás decidida entonces?

-sí

-...de acuerdo. Yo...voy a ver si...voy afuera

Para todos era obvio que Luna Lovegood estaba loca por el Weasley, y le dolía en lo más profundo tener que herirla de esa manera, pero ya hablado la chica le confesó a Hermione un día que aceptaba ese matrimonio, porque era claro que Ron no la quería, así que básicamente le dejó el camino libre. Oyó la puerta cerrar y se encontró sola de pronto. Se dirigió a la ventana, afuera un auto volador esperaba la salida de Hermione para llevarla a la iglesia

-odio esto

Escuchó de nuevo cómo su puerta se abría y volvía a cerrar, y al pensar que era su madre volteó para verla. La sorpresa fue que no era ella, sino Harry el que miraba a ambos lados del lugar para asegurarse de estar a solas con su mejor amiga

-¿Harry? ¿no deberías

Pero no la dejó continuar debido a que de un segundo a otro la cargaba y ponía sobre su hombro. La castaña se asombró de tal acto y trató de bajarse, pero todo fue en vano

-¡Harry bájame! ¡¿qué crees que haces!

-te robo

Respondió sencillamente estando ya en el pasillo que dirigía a las escaleras principales, todavía cuidándose de no ser visto

-demonios Hermione, sí que pesas

-pues tú no eres una nube precisamente

Contestó ofendida logrando que el ojiverde riera un poco

-tenemos que escapar de aquí

-escapar nada, suéltame, no estoy para tus juegos

-guarda silencio, nos van a oír

-mejor, así que bájame o grito

-no te atreverías

-¡AUXILIO!

-¡SSHHH!

Logró que la pusiera en el suelo pero no que la soltara, al contrario, la sujetó fuerte con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho le tapaba la boca. De nuevo mirando el terreno

-¿estás loca? ¡ouch!

Se quejó al recibir una mordida en la mano que hizo que le destapara la boca

-el loco eres tú, por si no lo sabías me voy a casar...HOY

-ya lo sé, por eso vine. Pero aquí no podemos hablar tenemos que irnos

-yo no me muevo ni un

El interrumpirla se le estaba haciendo costumbre al chico, porque de nuevo la calló volviéndola a cargar. Hermione estaba entre enfadada y contenta por su comportamiento

-¿qué parte no entiendes de déjame en paz?

-cállate o te lanzo un petrificus

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no replicar. No traía su varita debido al vestido. Pudo ver de reojo una sonrisa en Harry

-¿si me vas a robar por qué no nos aparecemos mágicamente en otro lugar genio?

Susurró ya cansada de luchar para que la soltara. Harry bajó las escaleras y se escondió tras un enorme arreglo floral

-no podemos, recuerda que fue tu idea hechizar tu casa para no permitirlo

Estuvo tentada a maldecir en voz alta a aquellas protecciones, en realidad quería irse de ahí en ese instante, si era con ese secuestrador iba a donde quisiera

-¿y tus zapatos?

-debieron caerse en el camino

-¿dónde están tus padres?

-supongo que en el auto esperándome

-entonces salimos por atrás

Dio media vuelta y ahora se dirigió a la cocina a paso apresurado, mientras la castaña lo llamaba una y otra vez

-¿qué? ¿qué pasa?

-no tengo puerta de atrás, honestamente Harry eres el ladrón más tonto que he tenido jamás

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-ya se tardó mucho ¿no?

-tranquilízate, ya debe estar por llegar

Mientras tanto Ron y toda su familia, a excepción de Ginny, se encontraban en la iglesia ya listos para comenzar la boda, estaba el sacerdote, los invitados, la orquesta...lo único que faltaba era la novia

-siempre es puntual y precisamente el día de su boda se le ocurre llegar tarde

-ni siquiera te has casado y ya estás reclamándole

La señora Weasley se quejó ante su hijo, aunque la verdad era que también estaba algo preocupada

-dale tiempo, seguro se está poniendo bonita para ti

-mujeres

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-ya está

La bajó por fin estando en un restaurante muggle al lado de una gasolinera, se veía algo sucio y con mal aspecto, pero Harry sabía que ese sería el último lugar donde podrían buscarlos

-el piso está helado

Se quejó Hermione yendo a sentarse a una mesa, recogiéndose un poco el vestido de novia

-sabía que el velo era demasiado largo...como sea Harry ¿qué quieres? ¿qué es eso tan urgente como para no dejarme ir a mi boda? y espero que sea rápido porque Ron va a pensar que lo dejé plantado

-¿no te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves?

Si algo no se esperaba de su amigo ojiverde era esa respuesta, la forma en que la miraba y esas palabras hicieron que los colores se le subieran al rostro en seguida, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-¿algo para los recién casados?

Preguntó de pronto sacándola de sus vacilaciones una camarera delgada y grosera

-ah, no...él y yo no...no...

Harry tomó el menú y pidió lo primero que vio

-dos malteadas por favor

-¿qué sabor?

-sorpréndame

Al darle el menú la camarera se fue luego de apuntar el pedido, no muy contenta de la respuesta, pero eso a ella no le importaba en ese momento, iba a escuchar lo que él le decía aunque llegara muy tarde a su boda.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-eh...Ron...los padres de Hermione dicen que no está por ningún lado

-y la hemos esperado dos horas

-sería mejor irse ¿no?

Sugirió George poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ron, que estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada a la iglesia

-algo se habrá atravesado

Completó Fred, en esta ocasión ni él ni su gemelo expresaron broma alguna

-sí. algo se atravesó, y se llama Harry Potter

Se levantó de pronto y pateó una piedra que estaba en su camino. Furioso los miró a ambos

-¡se fue con él!

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿y dónde dejaste a Kathreen?

-está en su casa, empacando

-ah, se van de viaje ¿para eso me trajiste? ¿para decirme que te vas?

-ella se irá, no yo

-¿y se puede saber por qué?

-porque terminamos

-¿qué?...y.. ¿y no podías esperar a decírmelo para después de la boda?

El que se lo dijera antes sólo lograba que nuevas ilusiones cruzaran por su cabeza y no debía aceptarlas, hubiera sido más fácil que se lo dijera cuando ya no tuviera más remedio que quedarse con Ron

-no, precisamente por eso terminamos, por tu boda...Hermione no podía dejar que te casaras

-¿por qué?

-porque te amo

Sintió como si algo le golpeara la cabeza muy fuertemente, pero en lugar de doler le causaba todo lo contrario. Eso tenía que ser mentira, él jamás había mostrado ningún interés en ella como mujer, no podía creerle ¿o si?. Abrió la boca para contestar pero la camarera interrumpió poniendo su pedido en la mesa

-dos malteadas de chocolate y confórmese

-s-sí, gracias

Volvió a dejarlos solos. Los ojos de la chica llenándose de lágrimas

-¿tú pretendes que crea que un día despertaste y de pronto estabas enamorado de mi?

-no es así de fácil eh...yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho

-sí, claro, por eso salías con tantas mujeres y a mí me contabas todas tus aventuritas ¿verdad? qué rara forma de amar si me permites decirlo

-lo hacía porque tú te veías muy interesada en Ron, quería verte de nuevo como mi amiga nada más y pensé que hablándote como confidente y no otra cosa lo lograría

La castaña hizo ademán de levantarse y querer irse, pero él la detuvo tomándola delicadamente de la mano, mirándola impaciente

-por favor, tienes que creerme. No podía dejar que te casaras sin saberlo, yo te amo

Podía ver que lloraba y el maquillaje se le arruinaba. Le acarició la mejilla

-he perdido muchas cosas en mi vida: mis padres, sirius, dumbledore...no quiero perderte a ti también. Voldemort ya no está para matar a nadie pero tú me matas si te vas

-yo no soy tu tipo, no soy ni como Ginny, ni como Cho...y mucho menos como Kathreen

-precisamente por eso te quiero

Harry suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse y sacar su cartera, aunque le doliera dejarla si ella quería a Ron no tendría opción

-creo que ya no llegaste a tu boda pero...si quieres te llevo a casa de Ron y...le explicas todo. Es obvio que lo amas a él

Dejó un billete muggle en la mesa y le extendió la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó, pero lo detuvo cuando comenzaba a andar a la salida

-honestamente Harry debes aprender a esperar una respuesta

Se acercó su rostro, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, y antes de besarlo le susurró unas palabras:

-te amo

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿quieres entrar?

-no, déjalo

-¿no vas a decirles nada?

-no

-¡pero te veías muy enfadado!

Ron miró fijamente a través del vidrio la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos besándose, pero lejos de un enfado estaba serio, talvez más serio de lo que sus hermanos lo habían visto jamás. Comenzaban a caer gotas del cielo y él indicó con la cabeza que era hora de irse

-supongo que hay que aprender a perder aunque ni siquiera hayas luchado realmente

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡¡De nuevo estoy por aquí! y con otro HaHe por supuesto, esta vez más cursi pero me gustó, me gustó. En realidad esta idea no me dejaba en paz así que mejor decidí plantarla en papel y ahora aquí en fanfiction para ver qué les parece.

¿Opiniones? ¿preguntas? ¿felicitaciones o maldiciones? todo a **REVIEWWWSSSS** por favoooor! todo comentario es más que BIENVENIDO y agradecido. Iluminen el día de esta autora. Gracias. ¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!.


End file.
